


forgiveness

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: brevityworks [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deity, Eternal woes, Forgiveness!Seungyoun, Greed!Wooseok, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Wooseok is Greed, and his hunger is never sated.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: brevityworks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, wasn't sure exactly what to write for this one since I don't usually _intentionally_ leave out all dialogue, but I tried my best. :) Forgive me for the concept being a bit abstract. Enjoy!

Wooseok is Greed, and he’s accepted that a long time ago, never one to deny his true nature or hide behind a façade to appease anyone. It is the Truth, and he lets his base desires run rampant, filling himself up to the brim in hedonism until it overflows from his fingertips, soaking into everyone else around him. But it is not truly only hedonism as indulgence can only go so far, and he is never sated, always needing more, always wanting. Satisfaction does not come easily, and Wooseok can’t definitively say whether he’s experienced it as such. For can satisfaction be attained when confronted with Greed?

And so it is with each passing millennia that Wooseok settles into himself fully as deities may often do, coming to terms with the fact that he Wants to take more and more until there’s nothing left to give, and then some. But neither mortal beings nor deities are bottomless wells unlike his desire, and in this simple Reality, Wooseok finds himself Alone time and time again.

That is, until Seungyoun.

The first time Wooseok mistakes Seungyoun for a human as not many deities choose to walk amongst the mortals in the Mortal realm, far more inclined to partake in their own amusements while accompanying other deities. But Wooseok finds that he grows tired quickly of his own lot, all of them have been around since the beginning of Time, never straying too far from their True selves and continuing to conform to things they Know, and Wooseok admits that he is more of the same. But Humans are much more pliant, decisions that have no consequence to Wooseok sending their lives into tailspins that he can only assume would take centuries to play out in his time of Eternity.

It takes Wooseok days of observing to realize Seungyoun is in fact a deity. Simply put, when Wooseok first encounters the other, Seungyoun is dressed up as deities-knows-what on the corner where two streets meet, a perfect view from where Wooseok is perched on top of a building to watch the passersby down below, handing out flyers to anyone who will accept one.

Some people ignore him, others don’t. But for that week, Wooseok sees him every day, even on the one day it rains, and each time his small paper offering is accepted, he sweeps himself into a bow the best he can with his odd costume, bending quite awkwardly at the waist. And the only hint of Seungyoun’s deity status is on the eighth day, Wooseok lounging around to watch whom he assumed to be mortal, ignoring the call from the Council, a magnetic pull that he can feel tugging at every fiber of his being, one that grows stronger with each passing moment until he will be forced to dissipate and attend. In all likelihood, a meeting that will boil down to yet another discussion that goes nowhere. After all, to deities the concept of Time is flimsy, and decisions can never be made.

But then-

-poof.

And the mortal is gone, costume and all, into thin air.

Thus, it dawns on him.

Wooseok searches him out at the Gathering, quickly spotting him after a few long and measured glances over the entirety of the room, his previous costume from the Mortal realm nowhere to be seen, dressed plainly in mortal attire, not an uncommon sight in these Times, but for sure, less popular at places like the Gathering.

It turns out, his name is Seungyoun.

And he is Forgiveness.

Wooseok is surprised when Forgiveness is forthcoming, many of the others preferring to steer clear of him after he’s made it evident that the company of other deities does not befit him, at least in the long term. But curiosity draws him like a moth to a flame, and Wooseok approaches Forgiveness anyways, who introduces himself by his given name, Seungyoun. When asked for his reasoning for alighting in the Mortal realm, Wooseok is only met with a tale of kindness. (Apparently the strange costume is in the visage of a _dog treat_ , something Wooseok is not entirely aware of, but it is explained to him that Seungyoun’s intention had been to assist unwanted animals in finding a new home from a shelter, he calls it. Simply to help.)

Wooseok is intrigued.

And instead of shying away, as one would expect, Forgiveness seems content to stay by his side. He supposes it may be brought upon by his willingness to venture to the Mortal realm (as even Seungyoun admits, he does not know any others who do), but Wooseok gradually comes to accept that Seungyoun may not choose to leave him so quickly after all.

Oh, Forgiveness is soft against his lips.

But there is Greed, a tumultuous undercurrent of desire and longing and hedonistic pleasure that threatens to overwhelm, sweep them both away until they are too far to return to where they once were. More, Wooseok wants more—and Seungyoun lets him continue taking, the other’s fingers making him keen until he shudders without a sound, before asking again. Seungyoun has patience, letting Wooseok do as he pleases, hands grasped around his waist as Wooseok moves above him, whimpering as Seungyoun fills him, eyes half closed in the throes of pleasure as he takes everything he can, and then some. Nails digging into Seungyoun hard enough to break skin as he falls forward, with panted breath against Seungyoun’s neck, nose pressed firmly into his jaw, as Seungyoun snaps his hips upwards into him.

More, more.

And Wooseok discovers that even Greed can be quenched temporarily albeit not fully satisfied, Seungyoun’s whispered nothings continuing on into the night until Wooseok is worn-out from the effort of Feeling. He pretends he does not hear Seungyoun make him promises to Stay that he may not be able to keep, but the words make their way to him nevertheless.

Perhaps, Greed does not have to be Alone in the face of Forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof, sorry for this.
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
